codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Arthur Lamperouge (SOD)
Arthur Naoto Lamperouge is the son of former 99th Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia and Black Knights Ace Kallen Kouzuki. He takes up the role of Zero and is the central protagonist of Code Geass R3: Sons of Demons . Appearance Arthur mostly looks like his father Lelouch, but some of his facial features are from Kallen, his mother. The only distinguishable features between himself and the younger version of his father is his hair and his azure eyes which he recieved from his mother. His body is thin like his father, but he is strong and physically active like his mother. His common everyday attire consists of a red sleveless shirt with black liniing along the edges. He also wears tight black jeans. Along with his jeans, he has black and gray high top, Nobles, which are the Britannian version of the real life "Jordans". As Zero, he wears a brand new version of the Zero outfit. He wears a militarized version of the suit, created by the Britannian Camelot R&D to enhance the combat skills and mobility of the wearer. The entire suit is covered in tiny hexagonal pads that can only be seen up close. These pads are used to protect the body from bullets and blades. The entire suit is colored black, instead of the usual violet. It has gold lining just like before, but along the left breast is a gold Black Knight insignia. The lower body consists of black military wear, with black boots covoering the feet and ending up at the shins. The boots are also accompanied by gold lining going down it's front and ending at the toes. The cape is all black in color with the usual gold lining, but on the back of the cape is a gold Black Knight insignia. The Zero mask is the only feature that is mostly the same as the original Zero outfits, but the orb in the middle is also colored gold. History Early Life Arthur Naoto Lamperouge-Kouzuki was the first child of Lelouch Lamperoug and Kallen Kouzuki. He was named after Athur Pendragon and Naoto Kouzuki. He was originally born as a prince of Britannia, but his parents decided that their children would not live under the possible fear of assasination, and that the Lamperouge-Kouzuki family would simply be commoners in Japan and not royal members of Britannia. As a child, he was gifted with high intelligence and strength, but much to his fathers dismay, he didn't use this level of intellect in games of strategy, such as Chess or Risk. Instead, Arthur wanted to become the strongest child that attended his school. Despite his goals of becoming athletically strong, he gladly accepted games of Chess from his father and despite losing, he would train for his next match. As he grew up, he learned the importance of strenght and intelligence. Using smart and tactical moves, Arthur would avoid getting into trouble at school as well as trick his childhood enemies into getting caught in the act of doing immoral things. But when his smartness couldn't save him in a situation, he would fight, but only by using the environment as his fists. He would trick his enemies into tripping over rocks, run into trees, or even punch another person by accident. This way, Arthur managed to convince those watching to follow him as a leader. But there was another value he learned and that was protection. Most children at a young age would see their siblings as nuisances, but Arthur was taught otherwise by his parents. He was taught to protect his sister Aiko, from anybody who picked on her. He was also taught to assist his friends in any times of need. From homework to fights with bullies, Arthur was there to help. Ashford Academy Once in his teenaged years, Arthur entered Ashford Academy along with his sister and many of his friends. Becoming widely popular at school with both students and teachers. He was seen as handsome and smart among the girls, while he was seen as strong and a leader by the boys. The teachers saw him as a young and bright star student, especially by the school's headmaster, Milly Ashford. By the time he reached his Sophomore Year in the upper school at the age of 16, he ran for student body president and was elected by more than half of his grade. Becoming the official leader of the Sophomore class, Arthur did everything he could to make his fellow classmates not only smarter, but he ensured they had a fun time. In his Junior Year, he was expected to run, but he took the year off from sports, clubs, and the Student Council. But he returned during his Senior Year and he graduated from Ashford Academy as the Best Student of the Year. Joining the Black Knights After graduation, Arthur was bombarded by requests from many different colleges and universities both in Japan, Britannia, and many other nations close to the U.S.J. However, Arthur, having thought over his decision for 2 months, decided to join the Black Knights. He wanted to use his strength and tactical abilities for the good of the people and become on of the Knights for Justice. His father encouraged his son's decision, while his mother did not. She feared that her son would be discriminated against for being the son of Lelouch vi Britannia, but he ignored her and joined anyway. Once in the organization, Arthur gained respect from many of his fellow peers and his commanding officers. After taking many written exams and physical tests, Arthur became a part of the Zero Squadron. Passing the Torch During an operation in the Novus Empire of Briton, the Zero Squadron comes under fire from Briton forces. Zero's knightmare, the Shinkiro, is shot down. Arthur sprung into action and went after Zero's escape pod. Once his leader was located, he saw that Zero was fatally wounded. The masked man reveales his identity to Arthur. Behind the Zero mask is the silver haired, Rai Sumeragi who gives Arthur the mask, entrusting him with the title of Zero before slipping into death. Accepting the role, Arthur takes Rai to Japan. He holds a private funeral Kururugi Shrine, which the core members of the Black Knights attend. Later that night he speaks with his father and wants to know what really happened 22 years ago. Category:Original Characters